hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
American☆Jet
American☆Jet (アメリカン☆ジェット Amerikan☆Jetto) is an alternate version of the song "Hetalian☆Jet", the ending theme for Hetalia: The World Twinkle. This version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in America. It is sung by Katsuyuki Konishi in the voice of America. Lyrics Kanji= 「やぁ、見てくれよ！この見渡す限りのロケットを！ さぁ！派手に行こうじゃないか〜☆」 せいいっぱいの声で　ハロー！アメリカだぞ！ 地球を飛び出す　アメリカン☆ジェット せいいっぱいおどろう　ダンシング！ダンシング！ 待っててくれ今　ヒーローが行くぞ！ヘタリア 宇宙スケールの活躍を 軍楽隊のみんな 盛り上げてくれよ キメポーズ！ドゥルッフ〜〜☆ 新しい舞台に　エキサイティング！エキサイティング！ セカイはひとつ　ザ　ワールド　ティンクル　ヘタリア 流れ星をキャッチ　ハロー！アメリカだぞ！ 競争しようか　アメリカン☆ジェット 行く先はどこでも　フリーダム！フリーダム！ どんなびっくりが待っているかな　ヘタリア 宇宙船と遭遇だ!! トニー、通訳してくれ！ 出会いを盛大に 祝おうじゃないか！ 「スペシャルなディナーも用意してるぞ！」 言葉がちがくても　ベリーウェルカム！　ベリーウェルカム！ セカイはひとつ　ザ　ワールド　ティンクル　ヘタリア 「好きに食べて好きに踊ってくれ！ 楽しんで行ってくれよ！」 君たち　ステージに注目だぞ 俺が合図したら 俺と一緒に歌うんだぞ〜☆ 「いいかい？ Here we go☆」 C D E F G A B C D 声を合わせて　ハロー！アメリカだぞ！ 地球が近づくぞ　アメリカン☆ジェット スピードあげて　エキサイティング！エキサイティング！ 到着のパレードは盛大に頼むぞ！　ヘタリア みんながいる場所を カッコよく周って とびっきりキュートな 友だちが増えたぞ〜 「OH! Earth is BLUE!!!　ん？あれはどこだい？ 俺がみてる世界地図と…ちょっと違うんだぞ！？」 手と手を繋いで　ダンシング！ダンシング！ セカイはひとつ　ザ　ワールド　ティンクル　ヘタリア ナーッハッハッハッハッハッハッハッハッ☆ |-| Romaji= “Yaa, mitekure yo! Kono miwatasu kagiri no roketto wo! Saa! Hade ni ikou janai ka~☆” Seiippai no koe de harou! Amerika dazo! Hoshi wo tobidasu Amerikan☆jetto Seiippai odorou danshingu! Danshingu! Mattetekure ima hi-ro- ga ikuzo! Hetalia Uchuu suke-ru no katsuyaku wo Gungakutai no minna Moriagetekure yo Kime po-zu! duruffu~~☆ Atarashii butai ni ekisaitingu! Ekisaitingu! Sekai wa hitotsu za warudo tinkuru Hetalia Nagareboshi wo kyacchi harou! Amerika dazo! Kyousou shiyou ka amerikan☆jetto Yukusaki wa doko demo furi-damu! furi-damu! Donna bikkuri ga matteiru kana Hetalia Uchuusen to souguu da!! Toni-, tsuuyaku shitekure! Deai wo seidai ni Iwaou janai ka! “Supesharu na dina- mo youi shiteru zo!” Kotoba ga chigakutemo berii werukamu! Berii werukamu! Sekai wa hitotsu za warudo tinkuru Hetalia “Suki ni tabete suki ni odottekure! Tanoshinde ittekure yo!” Kimitachi sute-ji ni chuumoku dazo Ore ga aizu shitara Ore to issho ni utaun dazo~☆ "Ii kai? Here we go☆” C D E F G A B C D Koe wo awasete harou! Amerika dazo! Hoshi ga chikazuku zo Amerikan☆jetto Supi-do agete ekisaitingu! Ekisaitingu! Touchaku no pare-do wa seidai ni tanomu zo! Hetalia Minna ga iru basho wo Kakkoyoku mawatte Tobikkiri kyu-to na Tomodachi ga fueta zo~ “OH! Earth is BLUE!!! N? Are wa doko dai? Ore ga miteru sekai chizu to… chotto chigaun dazo!?” Te to te wo tsunaide danshingu! Danshingu! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia Naahhahhahhahhahhahhahhahhaa☆ |-| English= “Yay, Come take a look! These rockets as far as the eye can see! Now then! Let’s take off with a blast~☆” With our loudest voices　Hello! I’m America! Fly away from earth　American☆Jet Let’s dance with all our might　Dancing! Dancing! Wait for me, the hero is coming right now! Hetalia My achievements at a galactic scale Everyone in the army band Come laud and applaud me My signature pose! DDDDD~☆ Onto a new stage　Exciting! Exciting! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia Catching a shooting star　Hello! I’m America! Let’s race each other American☆Jet Whatever the destination is　Freedom! Freedom! I wonder what kind of surprise awaits us Hetalia We have encountered a spaceship!! Tony, please be our interpreter! We should throw a huge party For this encounter! “I’ve prepared a special dinner too!” Even though we speak different languages　Very welcome! Very welcome! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia “Eat all you can and dance till you drop! Let’s have lots of fun!” Hey guys, pay attention to the stage When I make a signal You’re all gonna sing with me~☆ “Ready? Here we go☆” C D E F G A B C D Let’s chime in together　Hello! I’m America! The earth is getting close　America☆Jet We start speeding up　Exciting! Exciting! Make the parade for my arrival as grand as possible! Hetalia I suavely traveled to places Where everyone is And made some super cute New friends~ “OH! Earth is BLUE!!! Hmm? Where’s that over there? It’s a little different… from the world map I’m looking at!?” Hold our hands together　Dancing! Dancing! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia Naa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hah☆ Album This song was released on December 25, 2015, on the DVD which came with the third volume, Hetalia: The World Twinkle Vol. 3 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Germany's version of Hetalian☆Jet. This song is also the seventh track on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best, which was released on August 12, 2016. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hetalian☆Jet